comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cull Obsidian (Earth-2020)
Cull Obsidian '''is physically the most powerful of Thanos' children and was a member of the Black Order. Cull Obsidian is the psychically strongest of the children of Thanos. What is lost in intelligence is made up for in brute strength and a violent weapons expert which is Cull Obsidian. His love of violence and death is often only kept in check by constant tinkering in his workshop, creating most of the weapons used by his siblings and his fathers army. History Cull Obsidian, like the rest of the Black Order, was a member of a world destroyed by Thanos in his quest to wipe out half the universe. Thanos took the orphaned Obsidian and raised him as his own child, training him to be a deadly member of the Black Order. Obsidian was trained by Thanos and Maw, but they soon learned that Cull's violent appetite for death and destruction resulted in him mainly killing for pleasure. But when left alone with raw materials, Cull became a weapons genius, creating many weapons that would be considered impossible. Impressed, Maw assigned his brother challenges to build certain weapons to keep him in check. Over time, Obsidian became known as the brute of few words, who when not in his workshop, was commiting one man genocide on the battlefield. Personality Cull Obsidian was a savage brute that took great pleasure in fighting his enemies with the Black Order. While many feared him greatly, he was easily dismissed as a lumbering stupid brute, who didn't have any value to Thanos beside being a killer. However, Obsidian was more than that. Cull enjoyed creating weapons in his workshop on the Sanctuary II, designing his own weapons as well as those used by Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight. Cull also hated be referred to as a brute, but this wasn't widely known, as the lucky few besides Thanos and the Order who heard Cull speak his mind, were quickly killed. Cull was proud about his weapons, and would fly into a rage if one was destroyed or beaten in combat. Powers and Abilites * '''Superhuman Strength: As a result of his great size, Cull Obsidian possessed an incredible level of superhuman strength and was seemingly able to match that of the Hulk and the Abomanation. * Superhuman Durability: Cull Obsidian possessed tremendous levels of superhuman durability. His impenetrable skin made him near psychically immortal, taking bombs going of right next to him with little to no damage, and swords snapping on impact with his tough skin. * Hammer Mastery: Cull Obsidian was very skilled in using his chain hammer. He wielded it to great effect against his enemies. * Weapons Expert: '''Cull Obsidian, although a violent killer was skilled at creating weapons, designing many used by The Black Order and Thanos' troops. Equipment * '''Cull Obsidian's Chain Hammer: Cull Obsidian utilized a massive multi-tool like a weapon that had a wide range of abilities. It was primarily used as a hammer and the head of the hammer could be launched attached to a chain to hit targets at a distance. It also possessed a claw like function, being capable of grabbing targets. It could also transform into a shield that was capable of deflecting energy blasts. The upper half of the device can also be launched as a snare while the rest can turn into a long blade. It was also capable of turning into a hooked blade and an electro whip, which could slice though a variety of objects. Cull controlled the Hammer with his own violent thoughts, having it turn into what would grant the victim that quickest and most violent death. * '''Arm Blade: '''Cull Obsidian had an extendable arm blade that popped out of a wrist mounted weapon. Category:Earth-2020